


Your Heart Is Mine and Mine Alone

by CrystalAngel_28



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAngel_28/pseuds/CrystalAngel_28
Summary: This is a Yandere Akira/Reader one-shot story.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 27





	Your Heart Is Mine and Mine Alone

Persona 5

Yandere Akira Kurusu x Reader

Your Heart is Mine Alone

You thought this year that school would be different for you. Your name is _________ ____________ and today was your first day back at Shujin Academy. You had heard talks about a transfer student that would be attending school and that he would be in the same grade as you.

The day before school was set to start, there was another accident that happened in the subway. Your dad looks at you.

"___________, I'm going to drop you off at school tomorrow."

You shake your head telling him that you'll be fine since it might only slow him down since he works so early. You finish your dinner and decided to get ready for tomorrow.   
The next day, you wake up early enough that you could head out right away. You grab a piece of toast and your umbrella since it looked like it was going to rain, looking towards your dad as you head out.

"Bye dad, I'll see you after school!"

"Travel safely ________!"

"I will."

Making your way to the station, you encounter a boy from your class. You both chat and he tells you about the rumors of the new transfer student. You frown in disgust.

"You don't even know what his story might be. Don't judge him so readily."

"But he does have a criminal record."

"I don't think that is something we're supposed to know."

You walk to your class and wait to be introduced to the transfer student. Two classes pass by and he still wasn't there. Students began gossiping again about how late the guy was.

'There they go again.' you think to yourself.

You take out your earbuds and decide to listen to music as you wait. Finally the new student arrived though the school day was about over. You noticed that he wore glasses and had fluffy black hair. Ms. Kawakami spoke up.

"We decided to have him attend from this afternoon since he wasn't feeling well. Go on and introduce yourself."

Students were still gossiping quietly.

"My name is Akira Kurusu."

Students again started up their gossiping and rumors making you shake your head. He took his seat and those around him had to share their text books. You decided to talk to him after class.

Once class was over, you went up to him.

"Hello." you said cheerfully.

"Um...Hi."

"I'm ____________, sorry about the others. They like embellishing any gossip they hear."

"It's fine, it doesn't really bother me." he said.

You both chat for a bit as you fail to notice how he gazed at you. 

"Maybe we could hang out sometime." he said.

"That'd be nice if my dad gives me permission. He's cautious about boys." you reply.

"That's normal, can we exchange info?"

You gladly exchange chat info with him and then realize what time it was.

"Oh! Sorry, I have to get home now!"

"I'll message you later then. Travel home safely ____________."

You wave goodbye to Akira and head off to the train station. You manage to return home before your dad so that you could make dinner. During this time, you start getting texts from Akira. 

The messages were innocent enough, he just wanted to get to know you. However, you know your dad won't allow you to share so much information with someone he doesn't know. Hell, your dad definitely wouldn't like hearing that your new friend Akira has a criminal record.

~Text Chat~

Akira - So you can't tell me where you live? Understandable really sorry I asked.

_____ - It's fine, it's a rule my dad set up and we only just met. Plus I can't really tell him you have a criminal record.

Akira - Would he forbid you to speak to me?

______ - Yeah, and most likely have me switch classes.

Akira - I wouldn't like that. It's probably best not to mention my criminal record unless word already got to him otherwise.

______ - My dad will be home in a few minutes so I'll see you tomorrow.

Akira - See you then.

You put your phone away and put dinner on the table as your dad walked in.

"I'm home _______."

"Hey dad, how was work today?"

"Interesting, I heard your school had a new transfer student."

"Yeah, he arrived today."

You and your dad chatted.

-Time skip-

You were watching the news while waiting for Akira to message you though you had a strange feeling something was off as he had been trying to flirt with you over text and as you left school. You also noticed a few of your things were taken from your bag during lunch even your crescent moon hairclip that you got as a gift from your mom whom had left one day and never came home. The Phantom Thieves made the news after the famous artist Madarame confessed to plagiarism and abuse of his pupils.

"The Phantom Thieves again, they are really cool."

"_____ don't you start going and liking that group, they're no better than other criminals."

'You're just mad that they make more paperwork for you.' you thought to yourself.

"Nothing but paperwork, _______ I'll be late every night this week."

"Okay dad, hey can I invite some friends over from school?"

"Depends."

"Two boys and a girl. They're classmates, please?"

"Well as long as there's a girl in the group I'll allow it." he said.

You smiled sending a text to Akira letting him know that he and his friends can come over. They arrived before your dad left for work. Of course he decided to ask them questions about themselves. Thankfully, your dad didn't mind them. Or the fact they brought Yusuke along with them. While you showed them around, you notice that Akira was missing. You found him in your room holding your heart shaped watch.

"Akira what are you doing?" you asked.

"Just admiring your watch."

The cat that was in his bag was meowing at him.

"Aww, what a cute cat. What's his name?"

"This is Morgana."

After a while they went home, you went to your room and noticed that your heart watch was missing. You called Akira asking him if he took your watch.

"Yeah, I noticed the battery is dead. I'll get it replaced for you."

"Well thank you but next time please let me know. That watch was a gift from my dad."

"Alright."

A week later you still haven't gotten your watch back till one day in class Akira gave it back to you smiling. However, his smile was now making you feel uneasy.

"So what do you think of the Phantom Thieves?" Akira asked you.

"They're awesome, I heard there was a fansite. I might look it up later."

Akira smiled again waving at you as you left.

(POV Switch)

I waved till _______ was out of view and then took out the necklace. I smirked, she didn't even notice I made a switch. Morgana looked at me.

"Akira you're beginning to worry me, you're getting obsessed with her." Morgana said. "You might end up losing your persona and getting a palace."

"You worry too much Morgana, I'll be fine." 

I just want her for my own and no one will take her from me. If I could only get rid of Makoto, her following me will prove, problematic. I met up with my friends at the hideout and we were looking for targets.

"Uh, dude, there's a post about you." Ryuji said.

I checked out the post as Yusuke read it.

"The guy with the criminal record is stalking my classmate and he is acting very strange taking items from her desk and taking pictures of her. His name is Akira Kurusu." Yusuke read. "Akira is this true that you've been stalking this girl?"

"I've been wandering that too." Ann said.

"It's not true is it?" Ryuji asked.

"It better not be." Morgana said. "Give Ryuji your phone."

I gave him my phone and he looked through my pictures.

"I don't see any photos of you stalking her, _______'s looking right at you." Ryuji said.

"I ask her to stay still because the light and certain areas make her stand out." I said.

"Still, we should go to Mementos and check this out. If you don't get your phantom thief attire, we'll have to change your heart." Morgana said.

We went to Mementos and I still have my attire and persona.

"I figured it was fake." Yusuke said.

We went home and I decided to head out without Morgana. I saw __________ and smirked following her to see what she does at night when I saw her talking to a boy. A fellow student at our school. I frown and walked over to get a closer listen.

"I swear _________, that guy still has your actual watch and he's been stalking you."

"He's taken pictures but asked me first. It doesn't mean he's stalking me."

"You sure about that. I hope the Phantom Thieves change his heart. Oh and I called your dad and told him about the guy."

I was mad and walked over.

"You decided to share personal information. That's not nice." I said.

The guy backed off and went to grab _________'s wrist. I activated the Nav and smirked as the guy freaked out. He tried to run away and I guess he encountered the shadows. His screams were cut short. I grabbed onto _______ and took her to a safer area.

"A-Akira what is this place? Are you a phantom thief? Why didn't you save him?"

I grabbed her chin lifting it so she could look in my eyes.

"He was in the way~ Your heart is mine and mine alone understand?" I said.

__________ tried to pull away and smacked me on the face. I was stunned a bit but then grinned and summoned one of my personas. I used the persona Succubus and used the skill Brain Jack on her brainwashing her.

"I'll say it again my dear ________, your heart is mine and mine alone~"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I will continue working on Persona 5 Royal AU. I am just taking a two week Hiatus to refresh my brain and get over the slight writers block. Look forward to a few new chapters in two weeks.


End file.
